


Killing Time

by Seblainer



Category: All My Children, General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Adriana and Annie team up to finish up their plan by taking out Pine Valley like they had Port Charles and Llanview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

Fandoms: General Hospital/One Life to Live/All My Children  
Title: Killing Time  
Characters: Sam McCall, Jason Morgan, Adriana Cramer, Rex Balsom, Annie Novak, Ryan Lavery.  
Pairing: Sam/Adriana  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Death, OOC, Strong Language, Violence.  
Summary: Sam, Adriana and Annie team up to finish up their plan by taking out Pine Valley like they had Port Charles and Llanview.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to all the readers.

*Killing Time*

Sam McCall smiled as she watched her girlfriend and their best friend hug. They had just gotten to Pine Valley after leaving Llanview and Port Charles in pieces.

Now they were here to pick up their best friend Annie and to help her finish Pine Valley off. A moment later Sam pulled her girlfriend away from their friend and said, “Move it Ri, its my turn to hug Annie.”

Adriana laughed and moved aside so that Sam could hug Annie. When the hug ended a few moments later the three women stood looking at each other silently when Annie suddenly slipped something from her pocket.

Sam and Adriana watched as Annie took a gun from the waistband of her jeans and suddenly fired two times just over Adriana’s shoulder. Sam and Adriana quickly turned around to see Ryan Lavery, Annie’s ex-husband dead on the ground.

The two women turned back to their friend and Adriana asked, “Why did you kill Ryan?”

Annie smiled nastily and then said, “He fucked me over and it was time for him to pay. Besides, I was just killing time until the real fun begins. Like right now.”

Adriana turned to where Annie was pointing and she saw Jason Morgan, a man who used to be friends with Sam and Rex Balsom, a man that she had been friends with all of her life; approach the three of them, weapons drawn.

Before Annie or Adriana could say anything to Sam, Jason had snuck up right behind her and right as he was about to stab her, Sam flipped around. She grabbed the knife from Jason and quickly stabbed him with it.

Before Rex could even process that Jason was dead, Adriana was standing before him and then she, Sam and Annie tied him up. Adriana grinned as she walked over to the car and picked up the bag that was sitting on the floor.

Between the three of them, Adriana, Sam and Annie managed to get Rex into the nearest building and locked him inside, still tied up. As the three of them moved to a safe distance from the building, Adriana pulled a detonator out of the bag and and seconds later she slammed her hand down on the button and the building blew up.

The three women laughed and after repeating the fun they had had in Port Charles and Llanview by setting everything on fire, they got into the car and left, looking for a new place to live.

After a moment of silence had passed Annie asked Sam why she had killed Jason. Sam looked at Annie through the rear view mirror as she drove and said, “He threatened to kill me because his whore lied and convinced him that her son was his son, when in fact the kid was her husband’s. So I killed him. He thought I was jealous, even though I told him I wasn’t into men.” 

When Sam finished Annie looked at Adriana and waited for the woman to explain her reason for killing Rex. “He had it coming. Rex would flirt with me then he used and confused me to make that bitch Gigi jealous. Well, I finally got sick and tired of him bothering me and trying to ruin my life, so I decided to take him out.” 

The three women lapsed into silence after that. Sam knew that Adriana had fallen asleep, as she shared a smile with Annie in the rear view mirror. She thought that things were going to be different now.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
